


Dear Foxy Eyes,

by beka_banzai



Series: SHINMAKE [8]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Happy Birthday Settsu Banri!, Letter fic, M/M, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beka_banzai/pseuds/beka_banzai
Summary: I love you.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Series: SHINMAKE [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695340
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Dear Foxy Eyes,

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Settsu Banri, my boy!

**Dear Foxy Eyes,**

Don’t be spooked, but I’ll be frank.

I love you.

I love the way your fingers running through my hair makes me feel at home; like how my mother used to runs hers through my hair when I was younger, telling me I'm such a good boy, telling me not to let others make me think of myself otherwise.

And when it is my turn to run mine fingers through your hair, brushing each strands down, away from your serene sleeping face, it is me telling you that you are such a good boy, and that you should never let anyone tell you otherwise.

Including you.

I love the way you leaning on me makes me feel like the reliable older brother my younger brother always claims me as; when things get tough for him and i don't have anything to offer him, he leans on me still.

Because me being there for him is enough push for him to get through tough times.

I want you to lean on me like that too; when you're sad, when you're down, when you think you can no longer depend on yourself to help you get through tough times, I want you to lean on me for that too.

I will always be there for you, tough times or happy times.

I love the way you smile; sometimes it's soft, sometimes it's explosive, sometimes it's forced, sometimes it's none.

You're a creature easily controlled by your emotions, like my cousin and his fairy tales, like me and my sweets (and you), like my brother and his love for baseball.

But with you—you never exactly have something for yourself, don't you? That's why your smiles are more forced than they are explosive, spontaneous. Even surrounded by your family, friends, games, me.

If it's okay with you, can I be your something to have for yourself so your smiles can be more soft and explosive and genuine?

Because—you've probably heard this before but I'll say it again--I love the way you smile.

I love how you act on stage.

I love the easy way you carry yourself on stage, playing roles, moving hearts with how you recite your lines.

I love that you're my favorite actor and my biggest rival, and that you're not the only one with the sparks within you ignited without permission. You've lit something in me that made me wants to pursue this even harder.

To pursue you further.

You don't know that, right? I hope you do know, and I'm forever grateful that you were the one who pushed me to go this far too.

I love that our first meeting wasn't as much meeting as it is confrontation of a fist to air because you suck at being someone you're not that your fist never reached me.

Your feelings of hatred never reached me because it was not me you hate; it was your own self.

And that was part of why I wrote this for you.

I love you.

Have I told you that I love you?

Ah, but it's better repeating.

I love you.

So you should love yourself too.

Happy birthday, love.

**Yours,**

**Dumbass Daikon**

P.S. Your sister asked if we can join her for birthday dinner she’d planned especially for her dear brother, on the 8th at 7pm. Dress handsomely. I'll escort you there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please expect an update of Food Shorts later today!


End file.
